Esa tonteria llamada amor
by jaberwocky
Summary: Ella lo miró atentamente, esperando que le develara sus secretos. Pero había algo en los ojos de la arlequín que obligó al Guasón a interrumpirse. Esa ridícula ilusión que hacia los hombres soñar, escribir poemas y alcanzar la Luna...esa tonteria llamada amor Harley/Joker


Un bar en la peor zona de la ciudad, casi vacío, a excepción de un pequeño grupo de hombres, que entre humo de cigarrillos y tragos, discutían en voz baja.

−Ahora sólo necesitamos a alguien para la distracción−dijo uno de los ladrones

−¿"Sólo"?−se burló otro−Nadie aceptará semejante trabajo

−Es demasiado arriesgado−corroboró un tercero−O sales muerto o la policía te atrapa malherido, hasta el más idiota lo sabría

−Entonces, ¿Qué demonios proponen?−preguntó el primer maleante desesperado

−Yo digo, que, siempre hay manera−murmuró sobriamente el autor intelectual del colosal atraco que se disponían a realizar, conocido en el bajo mundo, o quizá universalmente, como el Guasón.

El resto de los delincuentes lo miraron inexpresivos unos instantes.

−Yo lo arreglo−dijo sin esperar respuesta el hombre de la macabra sonrisa eterna a la vez que se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta –Como siempre –añadió entre dientes mientras cruzaba el umbral.

Se alejó con paso despreocupado del miserable bar, cómplice de los infames proyectos que había compartido con su equipo de "trabajo" y único testigo de la siniestra idea que acababa de concebir.

Caminó hasta lo que parecía ser una bodega abandonada y penetró en su oscuridad, subió hasta el segundo nivel y entró en una descuidada habitación, la misma en la que dormía su compañera, a falta de un nombre mejor, la ingenua Harley Quinn.

Se sentó en el desnudo suelo y observó como el pecho de ella subía y bajaba con la regularidad de un péndulo. Ella se despertó unos instantes después, abrió los ojos con pereza y bostezó largamente, pero al reparar en él se enderezó de un salto.

−Hola –murmuró aun somnolienta

Él no contestó, simplemente se limitó a mirarla. Y en conjunto con su mirada penetrante, a Harley se le antojó aún más intimidante el maquillaje de guerra que ostentaba su amado

−Harley…−la llamó él arrastrando cada letra, ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y entornó los ojos, como si fuera la primera vez que la veía

−¿Pasa algo?−preguntó Harley

−Tengo…−comenzó el Guasón

Ella lo miró atentamente con sus enormes ojos de gacela puestos en él, esperando que le develara sus secretos. Pero había algo en los ojos de la arlequín que obligó al Guasón a interrumpirse. Una devoción y un cariño que el nunca había conocido…y también una extraña emoción que el Guasón siempre había desestimado. Esa ridícula ilusión que hacia los hombres soñar, escribir poemas y alcanzar la Luna, esa tontería llamada _amor._

Por primera vez desde hacia mucho tiempo, el Guasón titubeó y aunque se encontraba muy lejos de estar enternecido, su actitud dibujaba vestigios de compasión, ya no sentía oportuno pedirle a Harley un sacrificio tan grande.

−¿Sabes porque tengo cicatrices?−preguntó en cambio

−¿Por qué?−preguntó ella a su vez. Él le había contado muchísimas versiones de ese suceso, desde que su padre lo había herido, hasta que se las había infringido él mismo. Desde que era su doctora ella se había inclinado por la primera, pero no podía estar segura, claro está.

−Cuando dejé la casa de mis padres, tuve que vagar en las calles y…como sabrás, ahí hay mucha gente mala…pero también había una chica, ingenua y, y vulnerable…ella decía que me amaba, yo la adoraba. Pero, estaba mezclada con una repulsiva pandilla, que me odiaba por, ser, un desconocido. Ellos, ellos tenían su voluntad. Así que, nos veíamos lejos de ellos y su maldito territorio. Un día, uno de los pandilleros nos vio. Y, corrió con los demás…nos atraparon. Yo suplicaba por ella…¿Lo puedes creer? –relató el Guasón antes de soltar una estrepitosa carcajada, la arlequín se quedó inmóvil observándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. −¿No lo entiendes? Te lo, explicaré…el líder le preguntó "¿Qué es más importante para ti, él o nosotros?" mientras sacaba una navaja y la metía en mi, boca, ella respondió que ellos… "¿Segura?" insistió…y me hizo esto−dijo a la vez que señalaba la profunda cicatriz de su mejilla derecha –"si" contestó ella. Él le pasó la navaja "Pruébalo" le dijo…ella caminó hacia mi –ahora el Guasón escupía cada palabra, como si le representara un gran esfuerzo sacarlas−puso la navaja en mi boca…y la jaló hacia fuera…terminó el trabajo−murmuró sombríamente, vio con gravedad a la chica y preguntó−Ahora ves lo divertido, ¿verdad, Harley?

Comenzó a reír por lo bajo, subiendo la intensidad, hasta llegar a una carcajada histérica, el sonido rebotaba en toda la desgastada estructura produciendo un eco desquiciado y amargo. Al menos eso le pareció a Harley, que conocía lo suficiente a su amado, para darse cuenta del doloroso llanto que disfrazaba de efusiva risa.

−Oh, cariño−murmuró ella compadecida mientras se acercaba al Guasón buscando un abrazo, él la sujetó por el cuello antes de que pudiera tocarlo

−¿No lo ves? ...El amor no existe−sentenció él sin mostrar emoción alguna

−Claro que si, yo, yo te amo−dijo Harley con la respiración agitada.

−Es una absurda fantasía que nubla la razón y mengua el sentido práctico, es una estúpida mentira que mantiene tus muñecas y tobillos sangrantes sujetos a la voluntad del marionetista y tu mente tan retorcida que crees poseer la felicidad. Y cuando te permiten abrir los ojos, te das cuenta que tu mismo has estado mutilándote bajo una cruel manipulación y que las únicas lágrimas rojas son las tuyas−el Guasón gritaba con rabia sin soltar el cuello de Harley−Cuando conoces el truco…lo mantienes mientras te sea útil y luego…si es necesario lo sacrificas para salvarte

−No−exhaló Harley sobrecogida –yo jamás te haría algo así, créeme

−Te creo−aseguró el Guasón mientras la liberaba –Pero yo, si lo haría –admitió viéndola a los ojos−Yo me salvaría a costa tuya

−Yo haría cualquier cosa, para que estuvieras a salvo, sin importar lo que me pase

−¿De verdad?− preguntó el Guasón lentamente con curiosidad

−Lo juro –contestó ella con profunda sinceridad

Él la observó detenidamente. Sabia que las palabras de Harley eran autenticas y que ella estaba consiente de la realidad de las suyas y se preguntó como era posible que ante los ojos del mundo fuera él, el que tenia problemas psicológicos graves.

La arlequín estaba completamente embelesada en su mirada, cuando él la besó... Pero esta vez era tan diferente a las anteriores, donde ella tomaba la iniciativa y él, permanecía inmóvil, con los labios inexpresivos y los brazos inertes a los costados…pero Harley no quería pensar en eso, así que se concentró en los brazos que la aprisionaban y en el cálido beso que le obsequiaba su amante.

El Guasón se apartó un poco de ella sin deshacer el abrazo.

−Harley−la llamó mientras acariciaba su cabello − ¿Podrías hacer algo por mi? Sólo un pequeño favor...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**0.0 amo al Joker!(tenia que decirlo) Aunque no creo que haya podido escribirlo muy bien...es complicado, pero hice lo mejor que pude**

**Si alguien lee esto, le agradeceria que me dejara un review**

**Au revoir!**


End file.
